


Come After Me

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [34]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: No one cares enough to follow her when she runs.





	Come After Me

When Beau was four, she ran away from home. She huddled in the cold and the rain for two days, in view of the house, before trudging back with a growling stomach and hypothermia. 

“Why didn’t you come after me?” she asked her mother at dinner that night.

Her mother didn’t even look at her. “Were you gone?”

 

When Beau was fifteen, she ran away from school. 

“Meet me at the big oak,” she said through rushed kisses in the morning before the tutor showed up. “After lunch break.”

Rosie, her neighbor and classmate, smiled and held her close. “See you there.”

At lunch, Beau was at the big oak. Rosie wasn’t.

“Why didn’t you come after me?” she asked the next morning.

Rosie shrugged and refused the look at her. “I didn’t think you were serious, we were just fooling around.”

 

When Beau was nineteen, she ran away from The Cobalt Soul.

She found herself in a bar and drank herself into a stupor, sleeping in an alley and eating whatever she could find in the trash. She wandered back after a week.

“Why didn't you come after me?” she asked Zeenoth while holding heavy pails of water in each hand as punishment.

“I needed you to learn your lesson,” he said, not looking away from his book.

 

When Beau was twenty four, she ran away from Zadash.

She found some people who she liked well enough, some people she could imagine hanging out with for a while. She wasn’t going back this time. This time she had learned her lesson, it just wasn’t the one that Zeenoth had tried to teach her. This time she knew that no one would ever come after her, she wasn’t worth it.

But this time was different. She didn’t know why, she didn’t completely trust it, but there was a warmth in the chest that was growing in size with each word that Dairon was saying.

“Why did you come after me?” she asked Dairon before leaving their training session as the sun came up. She was sore and bleeding and bruised but this was possibly the happiest she’d been in years.

Dairon met her eyes and gave her a friendly smile but didn’t answer.


End file.
